


Sweet Dream

by jiyootopia



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, hyewon if you squint, im bad at tags, lipsoul, lipves if you squint, mentions of other members - Freeform, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyootopia/pseuds/jiyootopia
Summary: "It's gonna be another day with a sunshine,You make me feel beautifulHold me, tell me that you love me"
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based on Sweet Dream by Jang Nara. Here you go, enjoy reading! and also listen to the song, it's really good!

It's always been her dream to be together with her loved ones. But she's always hoping to be together with the one she loves.

The dream she imagines is always the same.

She dreamed about waking up another day due to the sun rays that peeks inside their dorm. The curtains that were supposed to protect them from blinding lights were slightly moved to the side. It must be Haseul's fault, talking about, " It's for your room to breathe and be aware that it's already morning."

Too focused looking at the sunrays, she failed to notice the girl beside her who's stirring from her sleep. She smiled at the sight of Jungeun being late to wake up.

"Hey, good morning Jungeun." Jinsoul said when Jungeun looked at her and smiled at her.

"Good morning to you too, Sol." Jungeun greeted and went up a little to put a kiss against her cheeks. The kiss made Jinsoul blushed like a tomato and Jungeun just laughed at the view. _What a dream._ Jinsoul said

_"It's gonna be another day with a sunshine_

_the sun rays shine brightly outside my window_

_when my sleepy eyes finally opened, I envision you smiling at me"_

"Let's go! Are you up for breakfast?" Jungeun said and Jinsoul only nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

The two of them did their morning routine a little too messy because of Jinsoul playing with the water to _attack_ Jungeun, saying she has the power of the water..

"You're spending too much time with the others and it shows, Sol." Jungeun said as Jinsoul attacked her again in a most animated attack she got from Chuu.

Jungeun can't help but to feel special because Jinsoul only shows this side of hers to Jungeun when they are alone together. Sure Jinsoul always plays with her with the use of tease and her sarcastic side, but this childish side seems to be reserved only for her.

Jinsoul stopped playing when Jungeun glared at her, effectively shutting her off. When they were done with their routine, they went down to their kitchen to eat breakfast. Their other members are busy with their own things.

Haseul and Vivi are sitting on the couch while watching a variety show on TV. 2jin are on the floor, with Heejin laughing her ass off watching Hyunjin imitates different sounds of what a cat can do. As they are walking towards the kitchen, they can catch a sight of Yves who's starting her breakfast alongside with Chuu. For their maknaes, they are sure that they stayed in their bedrooms, sleeping or just trying to break something at Yves' previous bed.

"Good morning to both of you!" Chuu greeted too energetic which made the three flinch at the sound. The two greeted back, they wouldn't want a pouty Chuu to attack them early in the morning.

They sat down beside the two, Jungeun sat beside Yves who smiled brightly at her, while Jinsoul sat beside Chuu. 

Jinsoul put the food in her plate and supposedly gave the other one to Jungeun when Yves beat her up to it.

"Here Lippie, I know it's your favorite so I saved some for you." Yves said, earning a hug and thank you from Jungeun. Jinsoul decided to ignore the weird feeling in her stomach when she witnessed the hug of the two and an obvious blushing Yves.

"Wouldn't want you to starve and sulk again. That's way too dangerous for us." Yves replied. 

There's this one time that they can't forget when the usual four of them ate breakfast, and 

Jungeun didn't get to eat her favorite food with a certain amount of whipped cream. The rest of them suffered from a very whiny but cute side of Jungeun, and stopped their hearts from combusting with the image in front of them.

Getting back to the present, they ate their breakfast peacefully and talked about the plan they have for their rest day. Jinsoul and Jungeun decided to go to this arcade and plan to stuff their stomach with a variety of snacks and maybe ride less extreme rides.

\----

After they prepared, the two went out of their dorm with Jinsoul holding Jungeun's wrist while they were on their way to the arcade. When they've reached the arcade, Jungeun immediately runs towards the churros stall buying herself and Jinsoul some snacks before starting their journey.

They are eating their churros while looking for a ride they can do and decided to start it off with the bumper cars. They lined up and paid for their tickets while waiting for their turn.

Once seated in their chosen bumper cars, Jinsoul immediately attacked Jungeun, challenging the other girl who charged dangerously against her. They had so much fun while bumping each other's car or even racing to follow the other bumper car that isn't theirs. 

They went to other rides they can't imagine they will be riding considering the both of them can't ride extreme rides. But with the both of them together, it seems like they were less nervous, with just intertwining their hands.

For their last stop, they decided to ride the Ferris wheel and watch the view while under the shining starts. The ride inside the Ferris wheel is just normal with them talking about their fun in other rides, their members who did crazy stunts while watching Haseul be stressed upon supervising the kids. 

When they reached at the top, silence ate them up. Looking at the serene view in front of them, with the faintest sound of calming music inside their place.

This made Jinsoul think about all the happenings before. She always enjoyed being with Jungeun, with just the two of them, all she can feel is paradise, a never ending fun and beautiful imagery including the girl beside her. 

_"When we can get together I feel paradise_

_Nothing can make me more happier than this_

_Yes that's right! Because right now you're by my side"_

She's always happy, never been happier every time they spend their time together. As cringe as it seems, she can't even say it out loud that she's happier with Jungeun by her side. No matter how happy they were, it all came to an end. Time really flies so fast, and they can't help it but be saddened at the thought of ending this time together. 

While they were on their way back to the dorm, Jinsoul can't help but to stare lovingly at Jungeun who's texting their members about their whereabouts. It turns out Yves is the one she's texting when suddenly Jungeun laughed and showed Jinsoul the text of Yves requesting to buy food for her or else she will lock up their doors and snitch them about going to the arcade without inviting the maknaes.

"Guess we have no choice but to buy food for her? Gosh, I feel sad for my wallet." Jinsoul exclaimed, hiding the pain when she saw Jungeun smiled brightly not because of her but Yves.

"Don't worry about it, Sol. It's all on me." Jungeun said. Jinsoul whipped her head to Jungeun as if she was growing two heads.

"Are you serious?! No, we all know how much their "food" will cost, especially for the maknaes." Jinsoul said. The last time they paid for their members' food, it cost them too much like any time they would live in the street asking for money and jobs.

"Yes, I am. You paid for our tickets, so it's my turn now." Jungeun shrugged. She can't allow Jinsoul to pay for the food when it already cost her too much in the arcade.

"I'm not allowing you, Jungeun! I'll pay for it whether you like it or not." Jinsoul exclaimed not wanting to lose in this debate.

_"Jung Jinsoul."_ Jungeun stated. She's looking at Jinsoul seriously, and the other girl can't help but slightly be frightened at the sight of a very serious Jungeun.

_"Because my name was so common even I don't like it"_

She gulped nervously and answered Jungeun a small "yes?".

"I'll.pay.for.it. Okay?" Jungeun finally said and with those words Jinsoul only nodded and silence took over them while watching the view on their way back home.

"Can we atleast divide the payment?" Jinsoul suddenly asked when they were near the restaurant to buy food for their members. 

_"Jung Jinsoul!"_ Jungeun whined at the never-ending debate Jinsoul started.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Fine then, stop whining. It doesn't suit you. Also stop saying my full name." _No, it suits you very well. I'm just panicking over here_. Jinsoul said as she pinched Jungeun's cheeks and ran towards the counter to order.

_"But when you call me I think of how pretty is it"_

And just like that, they went back to their dorm with an over-excited Yves running towards them to grab the food but not without kissing Jungeun's cheeks as a thanks for it.

In the end, the 12 of them decided to spend their night by watching movies. So they set up their living room. Haseul got the pillows and blankets for each of her members, and went up to their positions that they are comfortable at.

Jinsoul and Jungeun ended up side-by-side when Chuu pushed them away saying they spend too much space and Chuu wants to have a peaceful time watching, and not to hear their side comments in the movies they are watching.

So here they are laying beside each other where Jungeun put her head on her shoulder, as Jinsoul encircled her arms on Jungeun's waist. After how many movies, all of them ended up sleeping together in the living room.

Jinsoul woke up first because of the sound emitting on the TV showing credits on the movie that they were sure they didn't finish watching. 

Since Jungeun is still cuddled by her side, she used her other arm to reach the remote which is placed just right above the couch they were in, thankfully and turned off the TV. 

Once done, she looked around and saw it's already 6 in the morning, that's why the sun is starting to rise just right above their window. 

Looking at the situation in front of her, she can't help but to feel lucky to have her members around. The sight in front of her is so cozy and to be remembered so she snapped a picture of it.

Her members are all huddled up together, sleeping peacefully while embracing the other girls that she is looking at individually. As she finally looked at the girl beside her, her heart started to beat really fast again, just like how it is when all she can see is Jungeun's beauty in front of her. She can't stop her feelings anymore, not now when Jungeun is holding her like she's afraid she'll be gone.

Jinsoul caressed Jungeun's hair and pressed a light kiss on her forehead as sleep started to come into her again.

_"It's gonna be another day with a sunshine,_

_You make me feel beautiful_

_Hold me, tell me that you love me"_  
  


\----

It's late night in February, after a party, when Jinsoul decides to tell Jungeun her feelings that she kept too long for her to remember exactly when and where it happened. She can't help but feel nervous about how it will end.

Will she end up with a broken heart? or will she be able to reach her dream of being together with the one she loves? She doesn't know the answer, that's why she's up here at the rooftop, trying to ease her nervousness when Jungeun nudged her, breaking off her thoughts as she looked at the girl-- _and OH GOD, can her heart be at peace already? She will have a heart attack anytime soon because of Jungeun._

She just literally saw a goddess right in front of her, don't see it wrong, she always finds Jungeun beautiful, ethereal even. But this Jungeun in front of her is testing her gay limits. 

With the girl's now brunette hair, and a red dress that perfectly fits her, she can't help but feel like she's in heaven.

"My eyes are up here, Sol." Jungeun chuckled at Jinsoul’s reaction to her.

"You're beautiful."

"You're not bad yourself." Jinsoul heard her say.

Jinsoul is wearing this blue one-shoulder midi dress that shows her curves and unknowingly, she matched her outfit with Jungeun.

"Thanks." Jinsoul said.

"So, what am I here for?" Jungeun curiously asked as she looked at Jinsoul who seemed to find the railings in front of her interesting.

"Uhh.. I ask you here cause I will tell you something." Jinsoul shyly said as she fidgets with her fingers. The view is too cute for Jungeun so she held Jinsoul’s hand and looked her in the eye.

"Obviously that's what you'll do. Unless you called me here to push me off this rooftop." Jungeun jokes, hoping it will ease the other girl's nervousness as she caressed her hand.

This made Jinsoul somehow calm enough to break out a smile and heaved a long sigh to prepare what she needed to say.

"Okay here it goes. You sure nothing will change, okay?" Jinsoul’s voice somehow cracked in the end, and if Jungeun noticed, she didn't say anything, instead she nodded to reassure Jinsoul with her question.

"We've always been together for as long as we know. You know I feel loved with all our members. I feel so happy whenever I am with all of you and I never wanted it to end. You, the time we spent together, with just the two of us, make me feel something. At first, I thought of it as platonic feelings, but the deeper I thought of it, the more I get drowned. It's always been my dream to be together with my loved ones, and that's all of you, my members. But I'm always hoping to be together with the one I love. Jungeun I-" Jinsoul looked at Jungeun's eyes with a look that she only reserved for her., _This is it, I can do it. Just tell her already, Jinsoul_ She thought.

"Jungeun, I like you. A lot. Not platonically but romantically. I always wish whenever you wake up beside me that it will be the time when I can call you mine. I also know that I don't just like you, it's more than that. As the time passes, I came to know that I love you. And I would trade everything just to be in your arms." Jinsoul finally said the words she kept for too long. Too afraid to be rejected she suddenly finds the floor interesting.

"Jinsoul ." Jungeun said for Jinsoul to look at her, but it seems the other girl is too afraid to raise her head.

"Sol, look at me, please?" Jungeun begged, making Jinsoul look at her in an instant. All of her nervousness was washed away when she saw the way Jungeun looked at her.

Jungeun is looking at her like the way she looked at her. Her eyes radiate warmth, she's looking at her lovingly.

"How long?" Jinsoul broke her thought when she heard Jungeun.

"Uhhmm. I don't know, it's been so long I just knew that I love you with all my heart." She heard Jungeun laugh.

"Okay, enough for mushy words. I know you mean it. And also, I'm sorry." Jungeun seriously said. Jinsoul expected this already, she looked anywhere else to prevent the tears threatening to fall. She didn't know this hurts too much to be rejected by someone you love.

"O-oh. O-okay, sorry If I suddenly confessed to you. Don't worry, I will not hold any grudge with you reject-" She is suddenly cut off by Jungeun.

"Woah, who said something about rejection?" Jungeun asked.

"Y-you? You said sorry, and I know you can't return my feelin-" Jinsoul’s mind suddenly blanked out when she felt something soft land on her lips. Her eyes widened at the fact that Jungeun was kissing her. _JUNGEUN IS KISSING HER?!_ Jungeun leaned away and laughed at Jinsoul’s expression.

"Did that make you shut up?" Jungeun asked. Jinsoul made it back into reality and composed herself to face Jungeun.

"Will you kiss me again, if I talk then?" She curiously asked. _Who can blame her_? Jungeun just kissed her, and she'll do anything to feel it again.

"Only if you let me finish my words." And that made Jinsoul silent, and showed Jungeun that she sealed her lips, earning another laugh from Jungeun.

"Okay, now that you're silent. I said I'm sorry because you've kept that feeling for too long. I can't think of any words to describe what I'm feeling with what you said." She saw Jinsoul starting to open her mouth to say something only to close it again when Jungeun glared at her.

"Anyways, I should still say something, and I guess it's already time. I'm always happy too with our members, but I'm even happier when I'm with you. You make me feel things that I couldn't feel with the other members when we are doing whatever we did together. I always start my day happily because I always wake up beside you. I feel so special with the way you act with me, and I realized you're just doing that only with me. What I meant to say is that, I like you too." Jungeun said and smiled at Jinsoul .

"Are you? For real?" Jinsoul asked just to make sure. Jungeun put her hands at the nape of Jinsoul and moved closer to her.

"Do you want me to take it back?" Jungeun teased.

"NO! I mean, no. You already said it. No taking back." Jinsoul said.

"Can I kiss you now?" Jinsoul asked for permission and Jungeun nodded.

Jinsoul placed her hands around Jungeun's waist and pulled her closer to her as she leaned in to seal their lips with a kiss. She felt Jungeun smile against her lips and she can't help but to deepen it and savor the feeling she always wants to have. 

For natural purposes, both of them leaned away to catch their breaths. As they looked at each other, they can't help but smile for reaching this dream they always think of. 

Somewhere behind them, they heard a beep signifying it's already midnight.

"Happy Birthday, Jungeun. I love you." Jinsoul said and gave her a necklace with a pendant of a blue betta fish.

"Thank you, Jinsoul . I love you too." Jungeun said and she didn't fail to notice the necklace around Jinsoul’s neck with a pendant of an owl. _So, it's a couple necklace_. She thought.

_"When we can get together I feel paradise,_

_Finally I feel like I'm the main character_

_in the movies, receiving love that's reborn in your heart"_

And with that, they ended their night and started their day with a kiss.

\---

_"Right now there can't be anyone more happier than me,_

_Don't make it break, don't break it, don't tell me it's a dream"_

The dream she imagines is always the same.

She dreamed about waking up another day due to the sun rays that peeks inside their dorm. The curtains that were supposed to protect them from blinding lights were slightly moved to the side. It must be Haseul's fault, talking about, _" It's for your room to breathe and be aware that it's already morning."_

Too focused looking at the sunrays, she failed to notice the girl beside her who's stirring from her sleep. She smiled at the sight of Jungeun being late to wake up. 

And then she realized something. Something that made her heart break into pieces, and her smile to falter.

_So everything is just a dream again, huh?_ Jinsoul said as she stared at the ceiling above her. She didn't even bother to stop her tears. She's too broke to even function and she sobbed quietly.

This made Jungeun wake up, and what she immediately saw is how bad Jinsoul is crying under her. So she sat up and went closer to Jinsoul.

"Sol? Why are you crying? Are you alright?" Jungeun worriedly asked and caressed her hair to comfort her

Jinsoul didn't answer her, instead she sat up too, and hugged Jungeun as if she's holding her world. _Well, Jungeun is her world._

Jungeun felt how painful her cry is and just rubbed her back to somehow ease the pain, if that helps.

Their moments were stopped when suddenly their members went inside their room unannounced, holding what seemed like a cake and balloons.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNGE- Oh, are we interrupting something?" Their members asked when they saw Jinsoul crying. Jungeun just gives them an _I'll-take-care-of-her-please-leave_ look. And they understood it easily, leaving them for privacy.

The greeting suddenly made Jinsoul snap out of her thoughts, and looked at Jungeun.

"Wait, it's your birthday, today?!" Yves asked.

"Uh-hm. Yes? You're the one who greeted me first. Don't tell me you forgot it, when you confessed to me at the rooftop?" Jungeun saw 

Jinsoul looked at the necklace she gave yesterday, and she froze for a moment before the dorm suddenly erupted with a loud _"WHAAAT?"_ from Jinsoul. 

Poor ears of Jungeun with that shriek.

\----

"So, you mean to tell me you bawled your eyes out when you thought everything is just a dream?" Haseul asked her. They were now in the living room after the shriek that shocked them.

Jinsoul embarrassingly nodded her head.

"I always dreamed about being together with her, so I thought it is one of my dreams again." She explained. Hyejoo can't help but laugh at this and soon the members follow her.

"Sorry unnie. But you're so whipped for her, if you always dreamed about her." Hyejoo said when she calmed herself.

Jinsoul blushed like a tomato, and the same goes for Jungeun.

"As if you're not like that to Chaewon." Vivi said and this made Hyejoo shut up, and Chaewon looked down embarrassingly.

The banter soon enough transforms into loud ones, making the living room a little messier and louder than before.

"Hey, let's get out of here?" Jungeun nudged Jinsoul and went to grab her hands to get out of the mess.

They were now in the garden, just enjoying the peace surrounding them.

"Now, this isn't a dream okay? I love you, and that's real." Jungeun reassured her and linked her hands with her.

_"When we can get together I feel paradise,_

_Nothing can make me happier than this._

_Yes that's right! Because right now you're by my side"_

"Yes, I love you too. For real." Jinsoul said and leaned in to kiss Jungeun.

_"It's gonna be another day with a sunshine,_

_You make me feel beautiful_

_Hold me, tell me that you love me"_

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this is based on Sweet Dream by Jang Nara. Yves once mentioned this song in one of their Loona TV, and I decided to write it during that time but didn't post it. So now, I just dug this one in my drafts and decided to post it. Thankyou!


End file.
